My Favourite Characters
This is some information about all my favourite characters from all my favourite cartoons. Thomas Thomas is a blue tank engine who works on the North Western Railway. He originally worked as the station pilot at the Big Station but longed to leave his yard to go out and see the world. After helping to rescue James from a nasty accident, Thomas was rewarded with two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel and was given the responsibility of running the Ffarquhar Branch Line. He works there to this day. Ashima Ashima is a brightly-painted Indian tank engine, who works on the Nilgiri Mountain Railway. She was one out of many engines to participate in the Great Railway Show, and competed in the Shunting Challenge, and of whom Thomas is very close friends with. Nia Nia is a Kenyan tank engine who befriended and accompanied Thomas on his journey around the world. She is now a permanent resident on the North Western Railway. Pingu Pingu is the main character of the TV show of the same name and Pingu in the City. He was created by Swiss filmmaker Otmar Gutmann in 1986. Tinky Winky Tinky Winky is the first Teletubby. He is the largest and oldest of the Teletubbies, being 10 feet tall. He's covered in bright purple terrycloth, has a tomgirlish type and a triangular antenna on his head. His notable favorite thing is the red luggage (described by the show as a "magic bag", but often described by other media as a handbag), which he always carries. He often hangs out with Po. His character has caused controversy due to allegations that his character's behaviour, bag, and body colour have homosexual qualities. Dipsy Dipsy is the second Teletubby with an antenna that refers to a dipstick because of his name. Dipsy's skin tone is slightly darker than the other Teletubbies, implying that he is black. He is jolly and likes talking to himself. He wears a white hat with black cow spots. Dipsy is 8 feet tall and is green. He calls his hat "Dipsy 'Hat" which is how a toddler would say "My Hat." Dipsy is quite stubborn, sarcastic, and contemptuous, and will sometimes refuse to go along with the other Teletubbies' group opinion. He once lost his hat but Laa-Laa found it. He is the second oldest Teletubby after Tinky-Winky and he is quite intelligent and mature. He often hangs out with Laa-Laa and Tinky-Winky and is played by John Simmit in the original series and Nick Chee Ping Kellington in the new series. He enjoys playing fun games with the other Teletubbies. In most of the episodes, he can be seen wearing his hat while playing with Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa, and Po while doing any activity they are doing in Teletubbyland. In some episodes, he sometimes plays by himself when nobody is around. Laa-Laa Laa-Laa is the third Teletubby played by Nikky Smedley in the original series and Rebecca Hyland in the new series. She is yellow and has a curly antenna on her head and she has a giant orange ball. Laa-Laa is very girly. She likes playing with her ball, singing and dancing and doing ballet in the skirt and sings 'Laa-Laa-Li-Laa-Li-Laa-Li-Laa' to herself, hence her name. When Laa-Laa gets frustrated, she sometimes says a rather strange word 'BIBBALY-CHEESE'. She is often seen to look out for the other Teletubbies. She is a silly and cute Teletubby, and most of the time she has a cheerful personality. She is as intelligent as Tinky Winky and Dipsy and Po. She knows where places are and likes playing with the other Teletubbies. Laa-Laa often hangs out with Po and Dipsy and even occasionally Tinky Winky. She once saved Dipsy's Hat from being blown away by the wind. Laa-Laa is 6 feet and 6 inches tall. She is the second smallest after Po. Po Po is a rosy red Teletubby with an antenna shaped like a circle used for blowing bubbles. She is the smallest of the Teletubbies. Po is 6 feet tall and is played by Pui Fan Lee in the original series (Rachelle Beinart in the new series), who is a British actress of Chinese descent and is also a popular presenter, which is why Po can speak in English and Cantonese and her name also in Cantonese means "wave". She is always heard to shout some words in Cantonese such as "Fi dit!" for "Faster!" and, sometimes, "yāt, yih, sàam!" for "one, two, three!". Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen (or simply "Stickers" as Sally usually calls him) is the main character of the Cars ''franchise. He is the protagonist of the original ''Cars film and the deuteragonist of Cars 2. He returns as the protagonist of Cars 3. Mater Sir Tow Mater, better known as simply Mater, is the one of the main characters of the Cars ''franchise. He is a major character in the original ''Cars movie, and the protagonist of Cars 2. He also appears in his very own short series Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales ''as the protagonist. His model is a 1951 Haulital Hook'em tow truck (or an International Harvester boom truck). His best friend is Lightning McQueen. Mater also likes to go Tractor Tippin' at night, as it's his favorite hobby. Mater's catchphrases are: "Dad gum!", "If I'm lyin', I'm cryin'!", and "Git-R-Done!" (the last one being his voice actor's signature phrase). He returns as a supporting character in ''Cars 3. Sally Sally Carrera (or simply known as "Sally") is a supporting character in Cars, Cars 2 ''and ''Cars 3. Her boyfriend is Lightning McQueen, whom she usually calls "Stickers" (due to the fact that he does not have headlights; only stickers that look like headlights). Luigi Luigi is a supporting character in Cars, Cars 2 ''and ''Cars 3. He is a huge fan of Ferrari Racing and is so happy when Ferrari Racer Michael Schumacher shows up at his shop wanting tires in the end. Guido Guido is a character in Cars, Cars 2, and Cars 3. His model is an Alza/Tutto Forklift. Dory Dory is the deuteragonist of Finding Nemo ''and the titular protagonist of its sequel ''Finding Dory. She is a blue-tang fish who suffers from short-term memory loss. Marlin Marlin is the protagonist of Finding Nemo ''and the tritagonist of its sequel ''Finding Dory. He is Nemo's father who journeys to Sydney to rescue his son with some help from Dory. Nemo Nemo is the titular protagonist of Finding Nemo, and a major character in Finding Dory. Woody Sheriff Woody Pride (also known as Sheriff Woody; usually addressed as Woody) is one of the main characters of the Toy Story ''franchise. He is the protagonist of the films, and a supporting character in the ''Toy Story Treats, the Toy Story Toons ''shorts, and the two TV specials ''Toy Story of Terror!, and Toy Story That Time Forgot. He is a pull-string cowboy doll based on a character of the same name from a 1950s children's television series called Woody's Roundup. He was once the favorite toy of a boy named Andy Davis until Andy grew up and gave him to a little girl named Bonnie Anderson. He is the leader of Andy's toys and later Bonnie's toys. In each film, Woody leaves Andy's room (where he and the other toys live) and ventures out into the world on an unexpected adventure. Woody currently makes daily appearances in the Toy Story Midway Mania! attraction at both Disney's California Adventure in Anaheim, California and Disney's Hollywood Studios in Orlando, Florida. Buzz Lightyear Buzz Lightyear is one of the main characters of the Toy Story ''franchise. He is the deuteragonist of the original ''Toy Story ''movie, a major character in ''Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, and Toy Story 4, and the titular protagonist of its television series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''and its direct-to-DVD movie ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, the protagonist of the Toy Story Toon ''episode ''Small Fry, and a supporting character in the Toy Story franchise's other media, Toy Story Treats, Hawaiian Vacation, Partysaurus Rex, Toy Story of Terror!, and Toy Story That Time Forgot. He is a plastic bilingual spaceman action figure with wings, a laser and a helmet, who accompanies Woody on his adventures in each movie. His often repeated catchphrase is "To infinity and beyond!". Ant and Dec Ant and Dec are an English TV presenting duo, consisting of Anthony McPartlin OBE (born 18 November 1975) and Declan Donnelly OBE (born 25 September 1975), from Newcastle upon Tyne, England. Formed after their meeting as actors on CBBC'S drama, Byker Grove, they performed together as pop musicians PJ & Duncan, the names of their characters from Byker Grove. The duo have since pursued careers as television presenters, and currently host Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!, and Britain's Got Talent. Previous hosting credits include SMTV Live, CD:UK, Friends Like These, Pop Idol, PokerFace, Push the Button, Red or Black?, and Text Santa. They presented the annual Brit Awards in 2001, 2015 and 2016. In a 2004 poll for the BBC, Ant & Dec were named the eighteenth most influential people in British culture. In addition to presenting, the duo are actors and both had leading roles in the 2006 film Alien Autopsy. They have been television producers, and have their own production company, Mitre Television. When appearing together, they normally position themselves so that Ant is on the viewer's left, and Dec on the right. Appearances Thomas Thomas & Friends * Season 1 - Thomas and Gordon, Edward and Gordon (cameo), The Sad Story of Henry (does not speak), Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, James and the Express (cameo), Thomas and the Guard, Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Thomas and Bertie, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away (does not speak), Coal, Whistles and Sneezes (cameo), Thomas in Trouble, Down the Mine and Thomas' Christmas Party * Season 2 - Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Cows (cameo), Bertie's Chase, Saved from Scrap, Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor, Percy and the Signal (does not speak), Duck Takes Charge (does not speak), Percy and Harold, The Runaway, Percy Takes the Plunge, A Close Shave (does not speak), Better Late Than Never, Break Van (cameo), Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy (mentioned), Percy's Predicament (does not speak), Wrong Road (does not speak), Ghost Train, Woolly Bear and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * Season 3 - A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Promise, Time for Trouble (cameo), Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck (cameo), Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again (cameo), Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Trust Thomas, Buzz, Buzz (cameo), All at Sea (cameo), One Good Turn (cameo), Tender Engines (cameo), Escape (cameo), Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy (cameo), Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Season 4 - Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, You Can't Win (cameo), Four Little Engines (cameo), A Bad Day for Sir Handel (cameo), Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (cameo), Trucks! (cameo), Home at Last (cameo), Rock 'n' Roll (cameo), Steam Roller (cameo), Passengers and Polish (cameo), Gallant Old Engine (cameo), Rusty to the Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, Train Stops Play (does not speak), Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens, Fish and Mind that Bike * Season 5 - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon (cameo), Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Haunted Henry (cameo), Double Teething Troubles, Toby's Discovery, Something in the Air, Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Thomas and the Rumours, Happy Ever After, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, Make Someone Happy, Busy Going Backwards (cameo), Rusty and the Boulder and Snow * Season 6 - Salty's Secret (cameo), Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (cameo), Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, The Fogman,Twin Trouble, Gordon Takes a Tumble, * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - A Visit from Thomas (does not speak), Jack Owns Up, On Site with Thomas, Percy's Scary Tale, Kelly's Windy Day, A Tale for Thomas, Thomas and the Moles, Percy Helps Out, The Tortoise and the Hare, Thomas' Trusty Friends, Alfie Has Kittens and Mud Glorious Mud * Season 7 - Emily's New Coaches, Percy Gets it Right, Bill, Ben and Fergus, Edward's Brass Band, What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record, Toby's Windmill (cameo), Salty's Stormy Tale, Something Fishy, Peace and Quiet, Fergus Breaks the Rules, Bulgy Rides Again, Harold and the Flying Horse, The Grand Opening (cameo), Best Dressed Engine, Gordon and Spencer, Not So Hasty Puddings and Three Cheers for Thomas * Season 8 - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue, Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Thomas and the Firework Display, Gordon Takes Charge (cameo), Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll (deleted scene), Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon, Fish, Emily's Adventure, Halloween, You Can Do it, Toby!, James Goes Too Far, Chickens to School, Too Hot for Thomas and Percy and the Magic Carpet (does not speak * Season 13 - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time, Thomas and the Pigs, Time For a Story, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor, Splish Splash Splosh, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees and Hiro Helps Out * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie, Toby and the Whistling Woods, Henry's Health and Safety, Diesel's Special Delivery, Pop Goes Thomas, Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Merry Winter Wish, Being Percy, Henry's Magic Box, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, Thomas and Scruff, O the Indignity, Jitters and Japes and Merry Misty Island * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Emily and Dash, Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro, Up, Up and Away!, Henry's Happy Coal, Let it Snow, Surprise, Surprise, Spencer the Grand, Stop that Bus!, Stuck on You, Big Belle, Kevin the Steamie, Wonky Whistle, Percy the Snowman, Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), Ho Ho Snowman, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Thomas Toots the Crows, Bust My Buffers!, Percy and the Calliope (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish (does not speak), Welcome Stafford, Don't Bother Victor!, Happy Birthday Sir! and The Christmas Tree Express * Season 17 - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff, The Thomas Way, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Bill or Ben?, Too Many Fire Engines, No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine, The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Away From the Sea, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express (does not speak), The Smelly Kipper, No More Mr. Nice Engine and Thomas' Shortcut * Season 18 - Old Reliable Edward, Not So Slow Coaches, Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels, Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Marion and the Pipe, Missing Gator, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea (cameo), Long Lost Friend, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug, The Perfect Gift, Emily Saves the World, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck, Marion and the Dinosaurs, Samson at Your Service and Millie and the Volcano * Season 19 - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, Toad and the Whale, Very Important Sheep, Salty All At Sea, Den and Dart, Helping Hiro, Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, A Cranky Christmas, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, Slow Stephen, Two Wheels Good, Reds vs. Blues, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Thomas the Babysitter, Rocky Rescue, The Other Side of the Mountain, No Help at All, Goodbye Fat Controller and Wild Water Rescue * Season 20 - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Saving Time, Ryan and Daisy (cameo), Pouty James, Blown Away (cameo), The Way She Does It, Mucking About, Cautious Connor, All in Vain, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks, Tit for Tat, Mike's Whistle, Useful Railway, The Railcar and the Coaches, Love Me Tender, Letters to Santa, Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship, The Missing Breakdown Train, Skiff and the Mermaid (cameo), The Christmas Coffeepot and Over the Hill (does not speak) * Season 21 - Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine, Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear, P.A. Problems, Hasty Hannah, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, Unscheduled Stops, Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward, Terence Breaks the Ice, Daisy's Perfect Christmas, Confused Coaches, Emily in the Middle and The Big Freeze * Season 22 '''- Number One Engine, Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Trusty Trunky, What Rebecca Does, Thomas Goes to Bollywood, Thomas in the Wild, Thomas and the Monkey Palace, An Engine of Many Colours, Outback Thomas, School of Duck, Tiger Trouble, Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, The Water Wheel, Thomas and the Dragon, Kangaroo Christmas, Thomas' Animal Ark, Rosie is Red, Samson and the Fireworks, Runaway Truck and Counting on Nia * '''Season 23 - Chucklesome Trucks, Free the Roads, Heart of Gold (narration only), The Other Big Engine, Grudge Match, Laid Back Shane, Wish You Were Here, Crowning Around, Thomas Masks a Mistake, Batucada, Gordon Gets the Giggles and Digs and Discoveries * Season 24 '- Shankar's Makeover Movies *'2000 '- Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2005 '- Calling All Engines! *'2008 '- The Great Discovery *'2009 '- Hero of the Rails *'2010 '- Misty Island Rescue *'2011 '- Day of the Diesels *'2012 '- Blue Mountain Mystery *'2013 '- King of the Railway *'2014 '- Tale of the Brave *'2015 '- The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *'2016 '- The Great Race *'2017 '- Journey Beyond Sodor *'2018 '- Big World! Big Adventures! *'2019 '- Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2020 '- The Secret of the Cave Treasure Ashima Thomas & Friends *'Series 22 '- Trusty Trunky, Thomas Goes to Bollywood and Tiger Trouble *'Series 23 '- Crowning Around and Thomas Makes a Mistake *'Series 24 '- Shankar's Makeover Movies *'2016 '- The Great Race *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2020 '- The Secret of the Cave Treasure Nia Thomas & Friends *'Series 22 '- Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, School of Duck (''cameo), Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible (cameo), Samson and the Fireworks, Thomas' Animal Ark, Hunt the Truck and Counting on Nia *'Series 23 '- Chucklesome Trucks, Panicky Percy, Diesel Do Right (stock footage), Untitled Emily Episode and First Day on Sodor! She will appear in the twenty-fourth series. Movies *'2018 '- Big World! Big Adventures! *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2020 '- The Secret of the Cave Treasure Pingu Movies *'1998 '- Pingu at the Wedding Party *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2020 '- The Secret of the Cave Treasure Tinky Winky Movies *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2020 '- The Secret of the Cave Treasure Dipsy Movies *'2019 '- Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2020 '- The Secret of the Cave Treasure Laa-Laa Movies *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2020 '- The Secret of the Cave Treasure Po Movies *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2020 '- The Secret of the Cave Treasure Lightning McQueen Movies *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad Mater Movies *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad Sally Movies *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad Luigi Movies *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad Guido Movies *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad Dory Movies *'''2003 - Finding Nemo *'2016' - Finding Dory *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad Marlin Movies *'2003' - Finding Nemo *'2016' - Finding Dory *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad Nemo Movies *'2003' - Finding Nemo *'2016' - Finding Dory *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad Woody Movies *'1995' - Finding Nemo *'1999' - Finding Dory *'2000' - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *'2010' - Finding Dory *'2019 '- Toy Story 4, Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad Buzz Lightyear Movies *'1995' - Toy Story *'1999' - Toy Story 2 *'2000' - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *'2010' - Toy Story 3 *'2019 '- Toy Story 4, Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad Ant and Dec Movies *'2003' - Love Actually *'2006' - Alien Autopsy *'2019 '- Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie and Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2020 '- The Secret of the Cave Treasure Voices Thomas *John Bellis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original work-prints only) *Edward Glen (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Ringo Starr (UK; 2009 Children in Need charity single) *Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth series) *Kerry Shale (UK; Hero of the Rails; original cut only) *John Hasler (UK; The Adventure Begins onwards) *Daniel Radcliffe (UK; Thomas and the Magic Railroad 2019) *Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth series) *Joseph May (US; The Adventure Begins onwards) *Hugolin Chevrette-Landesque (French speaking Canada; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada; sixth series onwards) *Keiko Toda (Japan; first - eighth series) *Kumiko Higa (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) *Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails - Tale of the Brave) *Martin Lange (Norway; eighteenth series onwards) *Marco Vivio (Italy) *Víctor Ugarte (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Irwin Daayán (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) *Javier Olguín (Latin America; Hero of the Rails - The Great Race, excluding Thomas the Babysitter and the twentieth series) *Héctor Ireta de Alba (Latin America; Thomas the Babysitter and twentieth series onwards, excluding The Great Race) *Luis Leonardo Suárez (Latin America; singing voice) *Marcel Collé (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Christian Stark (Germany; twelfth series onwards) *Dirk Bach (Germany; Audio Books only) *Janusz Zadura (Poland) *Pepijn Koolen (The Netherlands; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Jürgen Theuns (The Netherlands; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Simcha Barbiro (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Doriel Zohar (Israel) *Caspar Phillipson (Denmark) *Daniel Figueira (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) *César Díaz Capilla (Spain) *Juha Varis (Finland; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Richard Balint (Romania) *Haris Grigoropoulos (Greece) *Csore Gabor (Hungary) *Gia Trí (Vietnam) *Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russia) *Pavel Tesař (Czech Republic; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth series) *Jan Kalous (Czech Republic; Tale of the Brave onwards) *Kim Eun-a (South Korea; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Shin Yong-U (South Korea; thirteenth series onwards) *Nick Atkinson (Sweden; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Steffan Rhys (Wales) Ashima *Tina Desai (UK/US) *Naomi Watanabe (Japan; The Great Race only) *Misa Ishii (Japan; The Great Race trailer and twenty-second series onwards) *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner (Poland) *Annie Rojas (Latin America) *Manuela Bäcker (Germany; The Great Race only) *Franziska Lessing (Germany; twenty-second series onwards) *Csuha Borbala (Hungary) *Olga Golovanov (Russia) Nia *Yvonne Grundy (UK/US) *Patricia Kihoro (UK/US; singing voice) *Yoshino Aoyama (Japan) *Noa Kashpitzki (Israel) *Franziska Trunte (Germany) *Stephanie Gándara (Latin America) *Romina Marroquín Payró (Latin America; singing voice) *Heljä Heikkinen (Finland) Pingu * Tinky Winky *David Thomason (Original Teletubbies, UK/US; Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie onwards) *Mark Heenehan (Original Teletubbies) *Simon Shelton (Original Teletubbies, UK/US; archive recordings) *Jeremiah Krage (Reboot Teletubbies) Dipsy *John Simmit (Original Teletubbies, UK/US; Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie onwards) *Nick Kellington (Reboot Teletubbies) Laa-Laa *Nikky Smedley (Original Teletubbies, UK/US; Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie onwards) *Rebecca Hyland (Reboot Teletubbies) Po *Pui Fan Lee (Original Teletubbies, UK/US; Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie onwards) *Rachelle Beinart (Reboot Teletubbies) Lightning McQueen *Owen Wilson (UK/US; Movies) *Kieth Furguson (UK/US; Cars Toons) Mater *Larry the Cable Guy (UK/US) Sally *Bonnie Hunt (UK/US) Luigi *Tony Shalhoub (UK/US) Guido *Guido Quaroni (UK/US) Dory *Ellen DeGeneres (UK/US; Movies) *Jennifer Hale (UK/US; Video Games) Marlin *Albert Brooks (UK/US; Movies) *Jess Harnell (UK/US; Video Games) Nemo *Alexander Gould (UK/US; Finding Nemo) *Hayden Rolance (UK/US; Finding Dory onwards) Woody *Tom Hanks (UK/US; Movies) *Jim Hanks (UK/US; Others) Buzz Lightyear *Tim Allen (UK/US; Movies) *Patrick Warburton (UK/US; Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Jess Harnell (UK/US; Video Games) *Mike McRae (UK/US; Disney Infinity) *Javier Fernandez-Pena (Spanish) Ant and Dec *Anthony McPartlin (UK/US; Ant) *Declan Donnelly (UK/US; Dec) Trivia for Thomas *Thomas was the first character in the Railway Series to have a number. According to Brian Sibley, Awdry used the number one because it was the easiest to draw. *Thomas was the first character introduced in the television series. *From the first to twelfth series during the model era, Thomas had two facemasks that were not used on-screen. *Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas toy when he was in the United States. However, a replica was made for a 70th-anniversary sizzle reel. The second version of the original toy was made as a "thank you" gift by Michael White. *In the American and Finnish cast, Thomas is the only character voiced by Joseph May and Juha Varis in the series. *Thomas' LBSC number, 70, was actually carried by a real LB&SCR locomotive, an A1 named "Poplar" currently preserved by the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number also represents the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series. All the actual E2s, however, were only numbered from 100 to 109. *According to Sir Topham Hatt on the 2001 version of the official website, Thomas was given his name by the engine workshop which built him. *Thomas is one of the few characters to have a speaking role in every series and special. *A Wooden Railway toy of Thomas, along with one of Stepney's, appeared in the second series of The Big Bang Theory in an episode called "The Friendship Algorithm." *An ERTL toy of Thomas along with one of James' also appeared in the sixth series of Full House in an episode called "Be True to Your Preschool." *Following Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Thomas became the second character to narrate in first-person. *In Calling All Engines!, Thomas sleep-whistles. This is apparently the steam engine version of snoring, though instead typical snoring sounds, Thomas makes warbling whistles after pausing before the next toot. This was only mentioned in Calling All Engines. *He has the most on-screen nicknames of any character. *He is the first Sudrian engine with a seperate driver in international locations. *He is the only vehicle character with headwear (a nightcap in the series 9-12 closing segments), not counting the glasses of Whiff and The Ballast Spreader or Darcy's visor. Trivia for Ashima *Her name means "without borders/limitless" in Hindi. *Despite the fact she is based on an oil-burning tank engine (and has an oil tank on top of her boiler), Ashima still uses coal to make steam. *Ashima has been partially modified to work on British railways; she has been given buffers and chain couplers, and her cowcatcher has been reduced in size and lowered to accommodate these. *The Cuban dock workers' models from Blue Mountain Mystery were reused as her crew. *She is the only returning international character from The Great Race to retain the same voice actor from her debut. Yong Bao never spoke during said film and was given an actor for the first time in Big World! Big Adventures!. Carlos, Raul and Gina were recast since The Great Race and Rajiv and Shane were originally cast in Series 22. In addition, Vinnie only spoke in The Great Race. Trivia for Nia *Nia's name means "purpose" in Swahili. *Experts at the United Nations and The Royal African Society assisted the production team with creating Nia. *At one point during her creation, Nia was originally going to be called Kessie. Also, she was going to be given a Norwegian coupling but it was quickly changed to buffers and screwlink couplings. *An early test trailer (with footage from it later reused for The Journey Never Ends) and certain merchandise lines depict her with red wheels, due to the fact, Nia's concept art have her with red wheels. *Nia is the first engine to have a female crew member. *She is the only member of the Steam Team to arrive on Sodor from a country outside the UK. She was also the newest member until Rebecca's debut. *Nia is currently the only member of the Steam Team to have a snowplough that is not the same colour as her. She is also the third engine to have one, as Thomas briefly had a rusty grey one in It's Only Snow and Spencer has a black plough. *She is the second character to get a regular singing double, with Marion being the first. *Nia's number originates from the year her first appearance in Big World! Big Adventures! was released; 2018. Trivia for Pingu *His name comes from the German word for penguin (Pinguin). *Pingu was originally going to be called Hugo. *When Pingu walks, the sound he makes when his flippers slap against the ground is really the sound artist slapping the top of his other hand during the recording session. *It's unknown what type of penguin he is, though the Cartoon Network Japan website says that Pingu is an emperor penguin. This is probably true as his sister Pinga's appearance shows a similar resemblance to an emperor penguin chick. A documentary on the show however claims he is a King Penguin as evidenced by the yellow lining on his stomach. *In the pilot episode and early episodes of Season 1, he has a slightly different head.In 2009, Pingu appeared in Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band music video on "Children in Need". *He also appeared in the 1998 Perth ABC Concert, speaking english. *In 2016, two models of Pingu from the TV series were displayed at the "Plot in Plastilin" exhibition in Gewerbemuseum, Winterthur. *Pingu is able to roll into a ball, as can his sister. No other penguins seem to show this ability for some reason. Trivia for Tinky Winky *The noise that Tinky Winky's behind makes was recycled from the Disney show Goof Troop. *The noise that Tinky Winky's behind makes is reused from one of Mr. Rude's fart sound effects from The Mr. Men Show. Trivia for Dipsy *The sound Dipsy's bottom makes was used in the 1952 Mickey Mouse cartoon Pluto's Christmas Tree. *The sound Dipsy's bottom makes was also used in the Nintendo 64 game Donkey Kong 64. *He is the second tallest tubby. *The sound Dipsy's bottom makes was used in the 1952 Mickey Mouse cartoon Pluto's Christmas Tree. *The sound Dipsy's bottom makes was also used in the Nintendo 64 game Donkey Kong 64. *He is the second tallest tubby. Trivia for Laa-Laa